


Collection of Fluffy Marvel One-Shots

by Inked_Inspiration



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Light Angst, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Other, Pietro is alive, Platonic Relationships, Science Bros
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 13:14:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14333199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inked_Inspiration/pseuds/Inked_Inspiration
Summary: During the Avenger's downtime, they meet an unusually bright and multi-faceted woman, who introduces them to her extremely large and dysfunctional family.  Puns and hi-jinks follow as she interacts with the Avengers in their day-to-day lives.





	Collection of Fluffy Marvel One-Shots

Bruce looked at the brightly-colored dominoes around Tony’s chair. Everything was in place, now he just needed Tony to collapse them. Bruce decided to open a conversation with him.

“Tony? Did you know, Clint’s bringing a friend over today?”

“Hmm?” Bruce watched avidly as Tony’s intense concentration never wavered.

“Oh yeah! Apparently she’s 7’2” and has hair 70 feet long.”

“That’s cool.” Bruce snickered and kept spouting nonsense.

“Uh-huh. She was kept inside a tower by a witch until she broke free.”

“That’s...interesting.” 

“Clint didn’t say much about her, but he did mention that she’s claims to talk to animals.” No response, and then- 

“Wait, what?” As Tony swung around, a ball dropped off the back of his chair and started the chain reaction to topple over the dominoes.

Bruce broke out into laughter at Tony’s confusion. Tony looked at the dominoes as they spelled out ‘Ha Ha Ha’.

“Har, har, har.” Tony sighed deeply as if offended at Bruce’s hilarity.

“Okay, okay, I’m paying attention now. Please start over.” Tony huffed as Bruce’s laughter went on and on.

“Clint’s bringing an acquaintance over, says she might have potential.” Bruce wheezed out.

“Really? How so?” Tony looked over at Bruce intently.

“Well, she has one-sided “conversations” with animals, but we obviously have no idea if she actually can communicate with them.”

“That’s it? Please! There has to be more to her than that for him to bring her here.” Bruce nodded in agreement.

“Well, the clincher for him is when he tried to do a background check on her and nothing turned up.”

“Really?”

“Yup. And no one actually knows her real name. Plus facial isn’t turning anything up.”

“Sirs, Mr. Barton is in the lobby with his guest.” FRIDAY’s voice softly interrupted. “He requests your presence in the common room.”

“Thanks FRIDAY, we’re on our way.” They entered the elevator and continued their conversation.

“Yeah, he says he met her a couple days ago trying to take down some creeps who’d cornered a waitress in an alley.” Bruce said, still snickering, as they neared the common room floor.

“Well, we’ll find out what’s going on soon enough!” chirped Tony as the doors opened up.


End file.
